Milagro
by Delta Elena
Summary: Crees en los milagros acaso Tsunade despues de todo lo que ha vivido en estos años y las personas perdidas podria creer en alguno...bueno uno nunca sabe.


**Los siguientes personajes corresponde a sus respectivos dueños, todos los derechos le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y el único fin es de compartir esta historia con todos ustedes….espero que les guste**

**Milagro**

Una gran celebración se estaba llevando en la aldea oculta de las Hojas, mejor conocida como Konoha, y no era para menos ya que en aquella fecha se estaba celebrando el cumpleaños del actual Hokage: Naruto Uzumaki por lo que nadie podía perderse de aquella celebración.

Todas las calles adornadas y la gente llevando sus mejores ropas en los cielos se vislumbraban aquellos fuegos artificiales aun cuando era de día no podían desperdiciar ni un solo segundo sin demostrar su gratitud con aquel chico que se gano a pulso todo lo que ahora la vida le devolvía.

Si ese día después de ser en un principio el día recordado como el ataque del zorro de nueve colas, ahora era recordado como el cumpleaños de su salvador y el shinobi más fuerte jamás conocido.

No había nadie que no estuviera en aquella celebración, salvo una persona que se encontraba disfrutando de la soledad que le brindaba aquel evento.

Tsunade Senju recargada sobre una lapida en aquel enorme sitio en donde descansaban los restos de aquellos shinobis que dieron su vida por proteger a su aldea junto con sus seres queridos.

Miraba al cielo mientras sostenía su pierna y a su lado una buena cantidad de botellas de sake de las cuales mas de la mitad ya habían sido agotadas.

Sonreía con melancolía mientras parecía hablar con alguien pero por mas que se buscara ella era la única persona viva en aquel sitio.

-No te alegra viejo pervertido…tu discípulo pudo cambiar las cosas y crear una época de paz – volviendo a dar un enorme sorbo de aquella embriagante bebida.

Sabes…pensé que te vería de nuevo después del ataque de tu otro discípulo, pero tengo tan mala suerte que no pude llegar mas lejos…je je je irónico no, incluso en este tipo de situaciones mi suerte me da mas problemas de los que ya tengo.

Pero debes estar sumamente feliz, ese chico logro todo lo que se proponía, y aunque jamás llegue a creerlo trajo a rastras al Uchiha, algo que muchos ya habían dado por perdido.

Aquella generación esta comenzando a volar mucho mas allá de lo que nosotros pudimos hacer, pero creo que tu puedes verlo mejor que nadie de nosotros.

Aun me pregunto por que sigo aquí…estoy molesta contigo por hacer esa estupida apuesta, por que tenias que retar a mi maldita suerte de verdad que a veces no te entiendo, pero que mas da supongo que tendré que cargar con los hijos de ese muchacho testarudo, por que a final de cuentas resulto ser tu estudiante en toda la palabra…

A quien se le ocurre embarazar a la primogénita de los Hyuga, eso no es tener cerebro sino hormonas, estuvo así de que le lincharan de no ser por que Hiashi deseaba mas que nada que su hija saliera bien librada.

Bueno ahora puede presumir que esta casada con un Hokage y si no me equivoco ese niño será una nueva evolución de técnica ocular, me pregunto que le deparara el futuro a nuestro querido Naruto.

Agotada y ebria sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras se aferraba como si fuera una niña, el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza haciendo que su cabello se levantara y escuchara el crujir de varias hojas partirse.

Levanto la vista para ver de quien podría tratarse, una enorme figura le hizo ponerse en pie con dificultad tratando de ponerse en defensa

-Quien anda muéstrese ¡

Pero la visión borrosa ocasionada por el vino le comenzaba a jugar muy sucio, un hombre de gran altura le miraba con nostalgia mientras que su largo cabello blanco se mecía con el viento.

-No puede ser…Hiraiya…no esto tiene ser un mal sueño.

No es un sueño ni nada ocasionado por tu borrachera Tsunade he vuelto y soy real mientras mostraba una enorme sonrisa que puso nerviosa a la mujer rubia, quien sin creerlo comenzó a atacarle pero los efectos del alcohol eran demasiado provocando que tropezara siendo sujetada de inmediato por aquel robusto hombre.

-Tranquila Tsunade o la que saldrá herida serás tu y por ti misma

Ella le apreciaba mucho mejor y le miro con detenimiento, era cierto aquel hombre que le sostenía era sin duda el Ermitaño pervertido, no pudo mas que soltarse a llorar mientras reía con fuerza

-Cielos en que momento me quede dormida para estar soñando contigo maldito viejo

-Lo siento Tsunade me tomo demasiado tiempo el volver

-Pero si es cierto como es que estas vivo, la noticia que nos llego confirmo tu muerte

-Es que estuve muerto…pero al final el poder de Nagato fue lo que me trajo de vuelta

-Quieres decir cuando le devolvió la vida a los habitantes de Konoha…pero entonces por que tardaste tanto en regresar

-Me regreso a la vida pero mi cuerpo estaba demasiado herido…incluso pensé que moriría de nuevo, por eso le pedí a Konan que no les dijera nada, si me encontraban en tan malas condiciones solo les traería mas dolor y sufrimiento.

-Ya veo eres un idiota

-Je Je…si un poco pero que le vamos a hacer, aunque me hubiera gustado que el chico pudiera reemplazar partes del cuerpo – señalando hacia el brazo que le había sido cortado durante la pelea que tuvo con Pein, Tsunade no sabia si reírse de su comentarió o llorar de pena por el hombre.

-Que le vamos a hacer viejo idiota, mientras se aferraba al pecho del hombre y sentía el brazo de el sobre su espalda aprensándola con fuerza.

-Sabes creo que perdiste una apuesta espero que por los años no haya caducado- le sonreía picadamente mientras veía como expresión de la mujer se fruncía y solo esperaba a sentir el golpe que recibiría el cual no llego.

-Bien vámonos seguro que a Naruto le gustara verte…pero no hoy…tendrás que cubrir la ausencia de todos estos años mas te vale que sepas usar esa mano que aun tienes o también la perderás- mientras la chica le daba la espalda y comenzaba su regreso tambaleándose mientras el hombre rojo corría tras de ella alcanzándola y cargándola con fuerza mientras iniciaba su regreso.

-Que haces idiota vas a tirarme¡¡

-Debo darme prisa o de lo contrario con tu suerte pierda la mano antes de usarla.

Muy pronto la tarde cayo y el cielo se lleno de fuegos ratifícales ya que en Konoha había que celebrar muchos milagros.

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**

**Espero que esto haya sido de su agrado, les invito a leer otras historias cortas que estoy sacando esta semana: Bleach. Fairy Tail, One Piece y Naruto, cada una con un personaje en especial, se que solo saco Naruhina pero estas son para aquellas personas que me pidieron ciertas historias espero no haber decepcionado y que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Si gustas dejarme un comentario de lo que te pareció te lo agradeceré y si no lo deseas solo no escribas cosas destructivas, recuerda que puedes ayudarme siendo critico constructivo y no destructivo.**

**Lee otra historia y visita mi perfil alguna seguramente te gustara.**


End file.
